<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she keeps me warm by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989981">she keeps me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, It’s short but cute, i miss them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is cold so Dinah snuggles her for warmth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she keeps me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So this is really short, sorry 😔 I’ll try to do more next time, but this was a short, cute fanfic I wrote when I was cold and yeah I like the way it turned out. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel shivered as a gust of wind passed by her. She absolutely hated winter. It always got far too cold and she had difficulty regulating her body temperature. </p><p>Which is why she couldn’t understand how her roommate was sitting next to her on the couch, not being phased by the cold. Seriously, why did Dinah have the window open with it being as cold as it is?</p><p>She’s grateful for the hot chocolate Dinah made, but that didn’t seem to warm Laurel up enough. She was wrapped in her blanket, wearing a jacket, yet she was freezing.</p><p>Dinah glanced over at Laurel and gave her a soft smile, “You okay?”</p><p>Laurel shuddered as more cold air hit her, but trying not to let it show, “I’m great.”</p><p>Dinah furrowed her brows, clearly not believing her. Laurel held in her breath as Dinah touched her skin, feeling how cold Laurel was, “Oh my god Laur, you’re freezing!”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Laurel chattered through her teeth. She felt the warmth radiating from Dinah’s hand and just wanted to be held by her warmth.</p><p>“No sweetie, you’re freezing! You should’ve said something sooner!” Dinah pointed out as she got up to close the window and turn on the heat.</p><p>Laurel sighed in relief due to the window being closed. Dinah quickly made her way back over to her, lying down rather than sitting next to Laurel, “D, what-“</p><p>“Come here.” Dinah requested as she gestured Laurel into her open arms.</p><p>Laurel couldn’t believe it was happening. She didn’t think Dinah would actually ever offer it, but she was grateful that she did. She quickly lied down on top of Dinah and snuggled into her, reveling in her warmth.</p><p>“Do you always get that cold?”</p><p>“Pretty much. The cold and my body does not get along.”</p><p>Dinah felt immediately guilty at that, realizing that Laurel was probably cold being on the couch alone every night. She ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair and let out a soft, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine D. At least you give me a place to stay.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t want you freezing.”</p><p>Laurel smiled against her chest and closed her eyes at the feelings of Dinah’s fingers through her hair, “That’s sweet, but it’s bound to happen.”</p><p>Dinah hummed in response, pulling Laurel impossibly closer to her. She wanted to suggest they could share a bed, but didn’t want to push any boundaries. Instead she asked, “You feeling any warmer?”</p><p>Laurel nodded in response and couldn’t believe how quickly she was warming up from just being this close to another person. To be fair, no one has ever held Laurel like this. Laurel looked up at Dinah and smiled, “I’m feeling a lot warmer. Thanks D.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>The two women spent the rest of the day like this, enjoying each other’s company. Laurel loved this, loved being this close to Dinah, but was sad at the realization that it was getting close to bedtime. The realization made her cling tighter.</p><p>Dinah let out a yawn and looked down at Laurel, “Are you ready for bed?”</p><p>Laurel really wasn’t. She just wanted Dinah with her, but she also wanted Dinah to be able to sleep. She deserved that. “Yeah I’m ready.”</p><p>Laurel got up off Dinah and sat next to her, waiting for the other woman to sit up. Once Dinah did that, she got up from the couch and extended a hand out to Laurel, “Do you...... want to??”</p><p>“Do I want to what?”</p><p>“Come in my room? It’ll be warmer.”</p><p>Laurel felt her heart flutter. She couldn’t believe the universe let her be in this incredible woman’s life. Laurel slid her hand into Dinah’s, allowing herself to be pulled up from the couch.  </p><p>Dinah smiled at her before making her way up to her room with Laurel following closely behind. As soon as she reached her room, she looked at Laurel before asking, “Which side?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Dinah nodded before settling onto the right side with Laurel quickly following suit, settling on the left. Dinah inched closer to Laurel and decided to wrap her arms around her. She clearly didn’t get to do much of that today.</p><p>Laurel felt herself become more relaxed than she had in awhile. She loved being held by Dinah and wanted to live in this moment forever. Laurel had long forgotten about how cold she was.</p><p>“Hey D?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks for everything.”</p><p>Dinah didn’t respond, instead choosing to kiss Laurel on the top of her head. Laurel felt her heart flutter at the action. Laurel snuggled impossibly closer into Dinah and felt the call to sleep wash over her. </p><p>Laurel fell asleep warm and safe in Dinah’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>